Un Fantasma un tanto diferente
by Vania-Black
Summary: una doble historia de amor, en donde erik por fin consigue encontrar su destino junto a la bella Althea. Ella sacara a erik de su oscuridad y le enseñara a saber lo que es el amor.
1. Un Trabajo nada Agradeble

Capitulo 1: Un trabajo nada agradable.

Abuela cuéntanos otra vez la historia de ese extraño amigo tuyo...

- Veréis todo paso una noche de 1911... Cuando yo trabajaba en la Opera Garnier, me habían encomendado la tarea de limpiar las communards, (Son las mazmorras que se usaron para meter a los prisioneros durante la guerra), así que tenia permiso para andar por los sótanos sin que nadie e estuviera vigilando...

Así que esta historia comienza así:

Fui llamada al despacho de los directores, los Señores Moncharmin y Richard. Una vez allí esto fue lo que me propusieron.

Tengo una tarea para usted – Dijo el señor Moncharmin, director de la opera

- Nos vemos en la necesidad de limpiar las communards, y hemos pensado que usted se puede encargar de eso – Alego el Señor Richard, director de la opera

Dude pero acepte, poniendo mis condiciones:

No habrá nadie que vigile mi trabajo, tengo libertad para moverme por los 7 sótanos y no tendré limite de tiempo.

Concedido, cuando quiera Mademoiselle puede empezar.

O disculpadme por mi negligencia no me he presentado, mi nombre es Althea, tengo 23 años, soy de estatura normal, tengo el pelo largo, liso y es negro como el carbón, casi siempre lo llevo atado en una coleta por mi trabajo.

Todo el mundo me mira como si fuese un bicho raro por la manera en la que visto. Todas las mujeres van con un vestido y el corsé apretado asta que les corta la respiración. Yo simplemente me visto con unas zapatillas cómodas, unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes.

Tengo bastante paciencia con la gente menos con alguna gallina que anda suelta por la Opera.

Una noche después de acabar mi trabajo me dirigía hacía el cuarto de la limpieza, iba absorta en mis pensamientos, cuando me tropecé con la Diva del teatro, sin querer le manche el vestido de disiclin de manzana, y valla escándalo me monto.

- Eres una inútil niña, are que te despidan por esto, me as estropeado mi mejor vestido.

Su mejor vestido, ese era su mejor vestido- pensé, entonces como seria el peor… No me digne en contestarle, se que eso la enfado mas… Era insoportable se creía una Diva y cantaba peor que una gallina.

Pero si creía que con eso me iba a humillar estaba muy equivocada, seria la libertad para investigar en los sótanos, cosa que nunca se me había permitido.

A la mañana siguiente cuando llegue a la Opera como de costumbre, me recogí el pelo y me arme con sacos de basura y un plumero para bajar a los sótanos. Se que puede sonar patético, pero me mandaron quitar el polvo y recoger la basura que habían dejado los visitantes.

Estuve toda la mañana limpiando los 3 primeros sótanos, asta que algo altero mi trabajo. Encontré un pasadizo que nunca antes había visto, puede ser por que nunca había estado tanto tiempo por allí, lo seguí hasta el final y cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un cristal, del otro lado estaba el camerino de la gallina.   
Pero entonces recordé lo que un día me había dicho mi amiga Meg, sobre el Fantasma de la Opera, estaban todas obsesionadas, y el ballet deliraba pensado que El Fantasma de la Opera las espiaba mientras se cambiaban. Había bailarinas que decían haber visto a una persona entre las sombras y que en el instante desaparecía como un fantasma.

Me había dicho que cuando estaba con Carlotta en el camerino sentía como alguien la espiaba y como todas le echo la culpa al Fantasma.

Pero yo le dije:

- No digas tonterías Meg, es imposible que os espíe alguien, no hay esa posibilidad en ese camerino.

Pero ahora sabía que tenía razón, las espiaban desde detrás del espejo.

Volví a mi trabajo, no pensaba decirle nada de mi descubrimiento a Meg sino se pondría muy nerviosa y diría:

- Ves te dije que era el, el que nos espiaba

Seguí recogiendo papeles de, patatas fritas, pringels… etc. Asta que llegue a la orilla del lago del 5 sótano.

Conocía de sobras la historia de Gastón Leroux, sobre "El fantasma de la opera", aunque era del todo inverosímil, fruto de una imaginación sin igual. Tuve un impulso, me tire al lago y nade asta la otra orilla.


	2. Una mansion sin ocupante

**Capitulo 2: Una mansión, sin ocupante**

Por fin llegue a la otra orilla del lago, me quede asombrada al descubrir, una casa. Con curiosidad me puse a cotillear.

En el primer nivel (en la orilla del lago) había un escritorio con dibujos, la mascara de un disfraz de carnaval y una miniatura del teatro de la Opera, un poco mas a la derecha un órgano de tubos, pase la mano tocando las teclas, casi pegado al lado derecho del órgano había un cortinón rojo parecido al del escenario, lo que mas me impacto fue que detrás de ese cortinón había un maniquí con un traje de novia.

Subí por unas escaleritas al segundo nivel y había una cama en forma de cisne con sabanas de raso rojas, alado de la cama había una mesita de noche, con un joyero encima, que era algo parecido a un mono vestido con túnica persa, a la derecha había un armario, lo abrí y vi una infinidad de vestidos, cada vestido tenia su corsé a juego. Justo enfrente, en la pared contraria al armario había unas escaleritas y al final una ventanita, subí por ellas y mire por la ventanita, pero no se veía nada estaba muy oscuro. Toda la mansión estaba iluminada por velas, cada una puesta en su candelabro.

Decidí irme pues allí no iba encontrar a nadie. Así que me volví a tirar al lago y nade asta la orilla contraria.

Ya había acabado mi turno así que me fui a 1 planta al cuarto de la limpieza a cambiarme, con tan mala suerte que me choque con el Señor Moncharmin.

Señorita Althea, ¿Qué le ha pasado?

"Rápido piensa en alguna mentira"

Nada solo es que estaba intentando coger unos papeles que había en el lago y me caí

Por el amor de dios esta encharcada, vaya a junto Madame Giry y que le preste un vestido de su hija.

Y así lo hice, fui a junto Madame Giry y ella muy amablemente me presto un vestido de Meg… Ahora recuerdo por que nunca (a no ser que la ocasión lo requiriese) me ponía vestidos. Odio ponerme un corsé.

Madame Giry, no me apreté tanto el corsé por favor…

Disculpa querida, es la costumbre…

Salí de la Opera y me dirigí a mi casa, una vez allí, me quite aquel vestido y me puse el pijama. Por mas que lo intentaba no conseguía dormir, estuve toda la noche dándole vueltas a mi descubrimiento, al final me quede dormida. Pensando en si lo que Leroux había escrito era producto de su imaginación o era cierto.

Por la mañana como cada día fui a trabajar, sabía lo que tenia que hacer, acabar de limpiar los sótanos, me quedaban 2. Esa gallina afónica, había conseguido que me dieran el peor trabajo de toda la Opera, pero no se lo iba a demostrar, ella había conseguido que me asignaran este trabajo, yo conseguiría joderle la autoestima, demostrándole que no me importaba.

Hice lo mismo que el día anterior, fui al cuarto de la limpieza, me recogí el pelo, me arme con bolsas de la basura y el plumero y baje asta el 6 sótano. Estés estaban mas limpios pues casi nadie bajaba asta allí, así que termine pronto.

Cuando subí de vuelta, sentí el impulso de cruzar el lago otra vez, no me lo pensé dos veces antes de tirarme al agua e ir a visitar la mansión del otro lado.

Salí del agua y eche un vistazo por toda la casa, todo estaba igual que el día anterior, bueno casi todo. La tapa del órgano estaba bajada y encima había una carta, me acerque a mirar, como buena cotilla que soy, el sobre era en papel satinado, tenia el lacre en rojo, y por la parte de delante escritas en tinta roja unas letras.

_**PARA MADMOISELLE ALTHEA**_

Esto me sorprendió muchísimo, pero mi curiosidad pudo más que el miedo y la abrí…


	3. ¿Un hombre o un Fantasma?

**Capitulo 3: ¿Un hombre o un Fantasma?**

_Mademoiselle Althea:_

_Sabia que volvería a visitar mi humilde hogar, su curiosidad es más grande, que el miedo a que esta sea la guarida de un lunático. Ya ve usted aquí haciendo un trabajo degradante por culpa de la Gallina afónica, y yo aquí por culpa de la sociedad._

_Dígame Mademoiselle que la ha impulsado a cruzar al otro lado del lago, nunca nadie antes lo había conseguido sin que la sirena le pusiese fin a su vida. Pero definitivamente sabe a quien debe dejar pasar. _

_Su fiel servidor _

_F.O_

Esa nota me dejo asombrada, pero enseguida reaccione, me acerque al escritorio cogí una pluma, tinta y un papel y escribí.

_Monsieur:_

_¿Qué me ha impulsado a cruzar el lago, Supongo que el libro de Leroux, ¿Ha oigo hablar del, aunque fuese una historia absurda, que ahora veo que no lo es, tenia la curiosidad por saber que había al otro lado del lago. El trabajo que me encomendaron por culpa de la Gallina afónica, no me importa, he sido recompensada con algo mejor, un descubrimiento único. _

_Cordialmente _

_ALTHEA_

Lo doblé y lo puse encima del órgano, pues sentía que el esperaba que se la pusiese allí, y sin mas entretenimiento me fui. Llevándome la nota conmigo, tenía que asegurarme de esconderla bien pues nadie y menos Meg podía saber nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Salí por la el pasadizo que daba al Camerino de Miss Guidicielli, no sabia como haría para salir de allí pero no debía levantar sospechas de ningún tipo y si me volvía a cruzar con Moncharmin, no sabría explicarle por que estaba mojada otra vez. Una vez allí palpe las piedras que había alrededor del espejo y toque una con la cual se abrió el espejo.

Mire que no hubiese nadie en el camerino, luego salí a la puerta y me asegure que la gallina no estuviese por allí. Salí apurada y sin mirar, ni pararme con nadie, una vez en la calle me sentí segura y camine más lentamente hacia mi casa, tuve la extraña sensación de que alguien me seguía, mire varias veces hacía atrás pero no vi a nadie.

Una vez allí me quite la ropa mojada, me di una ducha y me puse el pijama, como siguiera así iba a coger una pulmonía.

Volví a coger la carta y la leí con detenimiento, F.O, ¿Quién seria? Solo se me ocurría una cosa; que todo lo que había escrito Leroux no era inventado sino que era cierto, como lo de la lámpara que se cayó hace unos años, una fortuna había valido aquella lámpara de cristal de Swarovski.

No podía con el cansancio así que decidí irme a la cama pero antes, cogí la carta, abrí el cajón de la mesilla saque las pocas cosas que había dentro y levante el fondo, lo que dejaba al descubierto un compartimiento del que nadie sabía su existencia allí la carta estaría segura… Tarde en dormirme.

Fui a trabajar como cada mañana… solo que con una diferencia, no pase por el cuarto de la limpieza, fui al camerino de la Gallina y abrí el espejo como hice la tarde anterior, me colé por el y se cerro tras de mi.

Volví al lago del 5º sótano, dispuesta a como los días anteriores tirarme al lago y cruzar hacia el otro lado, pero hoy había una diferencia, en la orilla había atada una barca, me acerque para mirarla con curiosidad, tenía una nota escrita en tinta roja:

_Esta a su disposición, úsela para cruzar. _

_Su fiel servidor _

_F.O_

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la nota, me subí al bote y cruce el lago.

Me dirigí al órgano como el día anterior, pues sabía que hay estaría la repuesta a mi nota.

_PARA MADMOISELLE ALTHEA_

_Mademoiselle Althea:_

_Por supuesto conozco la obra de Gastón Leroux, usted cree que la historia era absurda entonces por que cruzo al otro lado del lago. Ha no me lo diga, por curiosidad ¿Verdad?._

_En cuanto al descubrimiento único espero que no tenga la osadía de contárselo a nadie, pues me vería en la obligación de no ser tan amable con usted. Supongo que habrá usado la barca para cruzar a este lado del lago, si no va a coger una pulmonía._

_Su Fiel servidor_

_F.O _

"Claro que lo voy a mantener en secreto" – dije en alto – "No busco ganar dinero con la leyenda, solo quiero conocerte, saber quien eres, nada mas"

_Daros las gracias a todas por dejarme Reviews. Me alegro de que os guste. Y espero que me los sigáis dejando._

_Bicos _

_Vania_


	4. El Encuentro

Capitulo 4: El encuentro

Esta vez antes de irme, tuve un extraño deseo, tocar ese órgano, levante la tapa y busque una partitura, encontré una de una opera que no había oído antes, "Don Juan Triunfante"

Empecé a tocar la parte de – Don Juan – al piano. Hasta que llegue al aria de la soprano principal, papel que hice yo.

Althea:  
No te asombres/ si el temblor me obligó a callar/ si es la prueba que esperas,  
la espero yo, antes.../Antes...

He venido/ como ola que mueve el mar.  
En mi mente ya vi nuestros cuerpos/ callados y unidos/ con fuego en el aire.

Ya estás conmigo tú/ y la atracción es tan grande...  
Tan grande...

Paso el punto más crucial/ ya no hay retorno,  
el tiempo de sentir/ por fin llegó.

Ya no existe el bien y el mal/ el mundo es nuestro,  
ahora unidos siempre tú y yo.

¿Cuándo esta flor podrá crecer/ No puede arder la sangre aún,  
¿no habrá placer que nos consuma?

(En este punto canta a dúo conmigo una misteriosa voz, que luego sigue su aria para terminar)

Fantasma, Althea:  
Paso el punto más crucial/ ya no hay retorno,  
no hay vuelta atrás, no hay puente que salvar...  
después del punto más crucial...

Fantasma:  
Dime que compartirás mi vida,  
dime que me libras de esta cruz.  
Di que me amas, estaré contigo...

¡Déjame aprender a ver la luz!  
¡Althea!  
¡Tan sólo hazlo tú!

Me gire para vez quien era el dueño de aquella misteriosa voz, me asuste mucho al ver a un hombre con media cara cubierta por una mascara, di un salto y me levante del órgano. Y le dije:

-¿Quién es usted, ¿Qué hace aquí? – El hombre se acerco a mí con una calma que asustaría a cualquiera.

- Tranquila Madmoiselle – dijo haciendo una reverencia – Soy el Fantasma de la Opera.

- Si ya, y yo soy la soprano principal de la Opera – dije con sarcasmo

- Eso no es cierto, pero podríais serlo, tenéis buena voz

Le mire con cierta curiosidad, pues auque al principio me había asustado, vi que no tenia intenciones de hacerme daño, por que en ese caso ya lo hubiese echo.

Era alto, mas que yo, tenia el pelo negro y peinado hacia atrás, una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, eso fue todo lo que me dio tiempo a fijarme antes de que me volviera a hablar.

Yo os puedo ayudar a educar vuestra voz

Me quede mirando para el más fijamente que antes y dije:

¿Y quitarle el puesto a la gallina?

Supongo que si ponéis de vuestra parte, podrías llegar a ello.

Me gusta – dije con una sonrisa, a lo que el me respondió – Cuando queráis empezamos.


	5. Unas Clases

_Holaaa! Así que actualizo o moriré no?... jaja Bueno un aviso este capitulo tiene una escenita... con un corsé... y otra con un florero... Haber que os parece._

**Capitulo 5: Unas Clases**

Después de nuestra charla el fantasma y yo quedamos en vernos todos los días a la misma hora en la mansión para empezar a trabajar mi voz, los ensayos trascurrieron así:

El primer día cuando intente entonar una estrofa, mi voz sonó como si alguien le hubiese pisado la cola a un gato, hasta los murciélagos se asustaron.

Entonces el Fantasma me dijo:

-Tranquila, debes aprender a controlar tus nervios, respira hondo, cierra los ojos y piensa en algo agradable.

Una vez que le hice caso conseguí arrancar de mi garganta un tono bastante agradable. Durante 15 días practicamos unas cuantas notas sin avanzar demasiado, pero cada vez sonaban mejor.

Un día me dijo:

- Deberías ponerte un corsé, debes aprender a cantar con el, todos los vestidos de las representaciones lo tienen. Están en el armario de la habitación.

Fui a la habitación, abrí el armario y cogi en primero que me encontré, me quite la camiseta y me puse el corsé. Pero se me presentaba un problema, que no era capaz de atármelo, ya que las veces que me lo había puesto, lo había echo Madame Giry.

Entonces me lo sujete por el pecho con la mano izquierda, llevando la camiseta y fui a junto el Fantasma y le dije:

- Me haces el favor de atármelo

Se quedo sorprendido, incluso diría que se sonrojó, pero accedió, con la mano derecha me separe el pelo. Pensé que me dejaba sin respiración de lo que me lo apretó. Después me volví a poner la camiseta.

-Continuamos – dijo.

Yo asentí, me que de asombrada, no me fue nada difícil aprender a controlar la respiración con el corsé.

Ese día avanzamos lo suficiente como para que el Fantasma me dijese:

-Bien, vas mejorando.

Yo me limite a sonreír, era un tanto extraño y misterioso pero era agradable.

-Me ayudas con el corsé por favor.

Me quite la camiseta y sujete el corsé por el pecho, para que pudiera desatármelo, me di la vuelta y me separe el pelo. Fui al cuarto me quite el corsé y me volví a poner la camiseta, volví al salón para poder hablar un poco con mi misterioso profesor, pues quería que dejase de ser tan misterioso.

-¿Cómo debo llamaros? – pregunte – Por que supongo tendréis un nombre

Me miro sorprendido y me dijo:

- Mi nombre es Erik

- ¿Por qué vives aquí abajo?

- ¿Por qué vivo aquí? Quieres saber por que vivo aquí – dijo echándose la mano a la mascara, luego rectifico, echo la mano al florero y lo estampo contra la pared, Fui hacia donde estaban los pedazos del jarrón, y me puse a recogerlos, sin decir nada, unas lagrimas silenciosas rodaban por mi rostro.


	6. Una Disculpa

**Capitulo 6: Una disculpa**

Me corte al recoger los pedazos del florero, pero no me importo, los bote en un cubo que había cerca del órgano.

-Me marcho – dije entre sollozos - No se si mañana podré venir, tengo mucho trabajo arriba

Le mire con tristeza, no me esperaba una reacción así. Estaba a punto de subirme al bote cuando me agarro por un brazo y me dijo:

- Te has hecho un corte, ven a hacerte las curas antes de irte – la dulzura había vuelto a su voz.

Deje que me llevase a la habitación, me sentó en la cama de la mesita de noche sacó un kit de Cirugía, me saco un cachito de porcelana del corte, me lo cosió y lo desinfecto. Me iba a levantar para marcharme, pero me retuvo y me dijo:

-Lo siento he sido muy grosero, no debí de haberme puesto así

Las lágrimas brotaron otra vez de mis ojos, no pude contenerlas.

-Erik no debes disculparte, estas en tu casa y nadie te puede impedir que te cabrees ni que rompas cosas – dije, y luego añadí – ¿Sabes que, Yo quería ser tu amiga, que confiaras en mi, pero en cambio te hago una simple pregunta y tiras un jarrón, entonces que harás cuando los tonos de mi voz no sean de tu agrado o cuando me salga un gallito. Me voy, no le pienso contar esto a nadie, será un secreto que me llevare a la tumba . Hasta siempre Erik, hasta siempre.

Sin decir nada mas me fui, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, no pude mirar a tras, me fui derechita a mi casa, sin hablar con nadie, dándole malas contestaciones a cualquiera que me dirigía la palabra. Llegue a mi casa, me puse el pijama y me eche a llorar en la cama, no tenía muy claro por que era, si por dejar las clases, si por dejar de ver a Erik, o si por que me dolía la mano. Llore hasta que me quede dormida. Por la mañana cuando me desperté no tenia ganas de levantarme, así que ese día no fui a trabajar, me levante pasada la media mañana, fui a la cocina y encima de la mesa había una rosa con un lazo negro atado en el tallo, venia acompañando una nota.

Althea:

Espero que puedas perdonarme lo de ayer, perdí el control. Te espero como cada tarde a las 6 en la mansión, para la clase.

Erik

Cogí la rosa y la olí.

"Como no iba a perdonarle – pensé – Si es que es un cielo"

Por la tarde, me puse unos vaqueros blancos, una camiseta negra y fui a la clase. Llegue a la opera, y entre con cuidado de que nadie me viese, pues como no había ido a trabajar, harían un interrogatorio que no me apetecía contestar y como seguramente habría un guardia en la puerta que baja a los sótanos, decidí ir por el camerino de la gallina, que estaba desierto ya que estaban ensayando. Abrí el espejo y baje por el hasta el lago, como cada tarde la barca estaba allí, para que cruzara.

Llegue a la mansión y Erik me estaba esperando sentado en el órgano, cuando me vio llegar se dirigió hacia mi (yo puse cara de enfado) y me dijo:

-Althea, ayer perdí los nervios y… Perdón.

No dije nada, solo mire para el, me había dolido que se pusiese así, y se lo hice entender con una mirada.

-Por favor, lo siento.

Me acerque a el y le dije:


	7. Un beso y un paseo por Paris

**Capitulo 7: Un beso y un paseo por Paris**

- Gracias por la rosa, era preciosa – y le di un beso en la mejilla que tenia al descubierto. Se quedo asombrado de mi reacción – Oye, no hay otra manera de entrar, es que hoy no he venido a trabajar… y no me apetece darle explicaciones a nadie.

Fue a su cuarto y volvió con una bolsita de tela en la mano, me la dio y me dijo:

- Esta llave abre la verja de la Rue Scribe, acuérdate se cerrarla cada vez que entres y salgas, no tendrás ningún tipo de problema ya que es un callejón desierto y nunca hay nadie por allí, una vez dentro solo tienes que seguir el pasadizo que te conducirá aquí.

Esa tarde empezamos a ensayar el papel principal de Fausto, Margarita. Era complicado pero Erik confiaba en mí y yo no podía defraudarle. Si no llegaba a un tono el me corregía y lo dábamos juntos. Esa tarde fue bastante agradable…

-Erik, debo marcharme ya, es muy tarde y mañana tengo que venir a trabajar.

Me acompaño hasta la verja de la Rue Scribe, una vez allí me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se notaba que el verano tocaba a su fin, pues comenzaba a hacer frío. Todos los días transcurrían igual, por la mañana iba a trabajar a la Opera, limpiaba el camerino de la Gallina, por la tarde cuando salía, bajaba por el pasadizo de la Rue Scribe, para trabajar mi voz. En pleno mes de Noviembre, tuve una extraña idea.

-Erik, me gustaría que me acompañases a la Torre Eiffel.

-¡NO! – me respondió, esta vez sin tirarme nada a la cabeza- Todo el mundo se me quedaría mirando para mi.

- Estamos en pleno mes de Octubre y hace frío, todo el mundo va abrigado que solo se le ven los ojos.

- Pero es que… yo no tengo ropa para abrigarme…

Entonces saque de mi bolsa, un abrigo (que se había dejado mi abuelo en una de sus visitas), un gorro y una bufanda, ahora no tenia excusa para no acompañarme. Accedió, entonces me acerque a el y le puse el abrigo, luego el gorro bien calado hasta las cejas y la bufanda, colocada de manera que no se le viese la mascara, parecía la persona mas normal del mundo. Yo me abrigue de manera parecida. Salimos a la calle, nadie se percato de nosotros, yo me acerque a Erik y me agarre a su brazo, caminamos hasta la torre Eiffel, una vez allí compre las entradas para subir, subimos hasta el 3º piso las vistas eran impresionantes, yo había estado allí antes pero como suponía Erik no, se quedo anonadado, pero no dijo nada. Después de un rato mirando al horizonte de Paris, se giro hacía mi y me dijo:

- Gracias, si no me hubieses obligado a venir, nunca habría contemplado esto.

Yo le sonreí, bajamos y nos dirigimos a la Opera pues se nos había pasado la tarde volando. Durante el camino, yo vine agarrada del brazo de el, y no pareció molestarle. Llegamos a la mansión, y cuando me iba a marchar me dijo:

- Althea, necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Dime, en lo que pueda te ayudare con gusto.

- Ve a delante del barrio bohemio, hay un hombre que se llama Ness y cómprale medio gramo de Morfina – dijo dándome unas monedas

- ¿Morfina? – pregunte asombrada, pero no dije nada mas, al día siguiente volví con el encargo.

Ese día tenía planeado ir a otro lugar de Paris, la plaza de la concordia fue mi elección, así que le dije:

- Prepárate, vamos a salir hoy otra vez – Tendiéndole el paquete.

Como la plaza de la concordia estaba lejos, pare un coche de caballos y le indique nuestro destino, le dije que nos dejara en el arco del triunfo. Y así lo hizo, nos bajamos del carruaje, le pague al cochero y comenzamos a caminar por los campos Elíseos, hacía frío, entonces me acerque a Erik y me agarre a su brazo, llegamos a la plaza de la concordia y le explique, que allí fue donde decapitaron al rey Luís XVI en 1781 y pocos días después a Maria Antonieta, luego seguimos caminando, hasta un parque que hay muy cerca de allí, ya que necesitaba hablar con el.


	8. Una propuesta

**Capitulo 8: Una propuesta**

Llegamos al parque y lo invite a sentarse en un banco.

- Erik, esta mañana cuando fui a trabajar me entere de que…me han dado permiso para irme en Navidad a casa.

-Enhorabuena – me dijo, pero sus ojos reflejaban, tristeza

-¿Tu que aras en navidad?

No me contesto, así que supuse que se quedaría solo en la mansión del Lago, así que le propuse algo.

-¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo, a pasarla conmigo y con mi familia

- Althea, yo no puedo, todos aran preguntas… Seria muy agobiante para los 2.

- Nadie te preguntara nada, bueno alo mejor los mas pequeños, pero les cuentas un cuento y listo.

- ¿Y el viaje, ¿Y nuestros ensayos?...

- Erik, relájate solo me tienes que decir si vienes o no, y no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta. Genial, entonces les escribiré a mi madre y a mi abuela, para decirles que te vienes conmigo.

Se hacia tarde así que volvimos caminando a la Opera, pasamos por delante de mi casa, seguimos caminado, ya estábamos cerca de la Rue Scribe, cuando de repente, vi a Meg, me reconoció.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces tu por aquí a estas horas, ¿Y este chico quien es?

- Hola Meg, nada por aquí dando un paseo con…

-Ay, se me hace tardísimo, ya sabes noche de estreno.

Llegamos a la reja y entramos por ella, una vez en la mansión Erik me dijo:

-Althea es muy peligroso que sigamos saliendo de la opera. Me podría conocer alguien.

-Erik, no digas tonterías, no puede pasar nada. Te lo prometo.

Así transcurrió todo el mes de Noviembre, entre ensayos, paseos por Paris y yo trabajando. Durante ese periodo me pidió una par de veces más Morfina, pero un día le dije:

-Erik, ese vicio no me gusta, nada deberías dejarlo.

Y así transcurrió el resto del mes de diciembre, ensayos y más ensayos, salimos poco de la mansión, ya que me decía que teníamos que ensayar ya que en navidades no lo íbamos a poder hacer. Pero yo tenía que hacer las compras de navidad, para todos los pequeños. El día 19 fuere nuestro último ensayo, ya que después tenía que hacer las maletas. Íbamos muy avanzados, ya conseguía hacer yo sola el aria de Margarita. Antes de irme le informe.

-Erik, vengo a buscarte mañana a las 8, ¿si?

- Esta bien – dijo, algo nervioso.

Durante el día siguiente estuve preparando la maleta, la única que llevaba casi no cerraba, eran los regalos de los más peques, pues no necesitaba llevar ropa, porque tenía en casa. Como había prometido al día siguiente a las 8 fui a buscar a Erik, pero debí de llegar antes de tiempo, porque estaba sin camisa, corriendo de un lado para otro, tan apurado que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, asta que le dije:

-Buenos días Erik –

Se quedo clavado en el sitio mirando para mí, como si no se creyese que estaba allí, pues alo mejor esperaba que no fuese a buscarlo, pero enseguida reacciono, se puso la camisa, fue a la habitación y agarro una chaqueta, se la puso, cerró la maleta y me dijo:

-Ya estoy, ¿Nos vamos?

-No te olvidas de nada… - Se quedó pensativo, pero no me contesto – El gorro y la bufanda Erik

Una vez hubo acabado, salimos de la mansión para decirle adiós por una buena temporada, ya que no volveríamos hasta el 18 de Enero. Cogimos un coche de caballos, fueron 4 días de viaje en un carruaje, pero no hubo mayor problema. Vimos varios amaneceres, desde la ventanita, ocasionalmente, parábamos en alguna posada para asearnos, darle de comer y agua a los caballos...

**_Nota de la Autora: Espero que os guste, y quiero ver esos rewires. Que a lo mejor mañana actualizo de nuevo. Todo depende de vosotras._**


	9. La Bienvenida

**Capitulo 9: Una bienvenida **

Por fin llegamos, como nadie sabia que día llegábamos, no nos fueron a buscar pues no quería que Erik se agobiara, ya tendría tiempo a eso, cuando llegáramos a casa. Cogimos un coche de caballos y fuimos a casa de mi abuela. Llegamos, Erik estaba súper nervioso, creo que si lo llego a dejar solo, da media vuelta y sale corriendo, sabía que esto era algo nuevo para el así que le dije:

-Tranquilo, ya veras como todo va bien.

Subimos por las escaleras y grite

-HOLAA!

Y enseguida apareció toda la tropa… Eran 5 niños y los 5 perros de mis abuelos, vinieron corriendo y se agarraron a mi, sin percatarse de la presencia de Erik, el cual estaba muy tensó, se los presente, pero antes de nada, los organice.

- NIÑOS! – Grite – Formen filas – y se organizaron desde el mayor hasta el mas pequeño, y así fue como se los presente. La mayor con 9 años Rebeca, el siguiente Daniel con 7 años, luego Sara y Helena tenían 6, y Luís que tenia 4 – El es Erik, un amigo, ¿Si?

- Si – contestaron al unísono.

- Así que por favor me lo tratan bien, ¿De acuerdo?

- Vale – Y fueron todos a saludarle, los separe a todos, diciéndoles, que íbamos a dentro a saludar a los demás y que luego les daba una cosa que les había traído. Erik estaba muy angustiado y eso que solo le había presentado a los pequeños. Entramos, a la derecha estaba la cocina, donde estaba mi abuela cocinando.

-Hola abuela, el es Erik – dije señalando a mi izquierda, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que al mirar no vi a nadie, estaba detrás de mi, me separe y se lo presente – Erik mi abuela Maruxa.

Luego seguimos hasta el salón donde estaban el resto de la familia. Y se los presente, mi abuelo Andrés, mi madre Mari, mis tías Mar, Montse y Marta, mis tíos Andre y Ricardo y la hermana de mi abuela Lali, con sus hijos Richi y Noelia y su marido Miguel. Cada vez que miraba a Erik le veía mas aterrado, quizá era porque llegaba el momento de quitarse, el gorro y la bufanda, volví a la cocina, el pobre venia detrás de mi, a donde quisiera que fuese, le pregunte a mi abuela donde íbamos a dormir a lo que me contesto.

-Solo queda libre tu habitación…

-Vale.

Atravesamos el salón y subimos al piso de arriba, sonde estaba las habitaciones, la mía era la 1º puerta a la derecha. Una vez dentro se sintió seguro y me hablo por 1º vez, desde que habíamos llegado a casa.

-Althea… No me habías dicho que tu familia fuese tan grande.

No le conteste me limite a sonreírle, me acerque a el y le quite la bufanda y el gorro, yo creo que si llega a tener otro florero a mano me lo estampa en la cabeza.

-ERIK! – Le grite - ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como mi sobrino de 4 años, Ya te dije en Paris, que nadie preguntaría nada ¿verdad, acaso yo te pregunte, no verdad, pues créeme que nadie va a hacer preguntas…

- Althea, no seas ilusa, todos preguntaran…

- Erik, por favor, conozco a mi familia, además, di ciertas instrucciones en la carta… Confía en mí, ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – dijo como de mala gana.

Bajamos al salón otra vez y…


	10. El arbol de Navidad

**Capitulo 10: El árbol de navidad**

Todos miraron para nosotros, pero enseguida se giraron y volvieron a su partida de cartas, todos, se tomaron lo de la mascara con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, me acerque a mi madre, le pregunte algo. Salimos al patio, cuando los niños nos vieron salir, echaron a correr ajunto nuestra, pero se quedaron a mitad de camino, cuando vieron la mascara de Erik, aquello era maravilloso, todos quietos en el sitio y callados, pero para mi mala suerte no duro mucho, después de examinarle, siguieron corriendo hacia nosotros, los mas pequeños se agarraron a las piernas de Erik… Rebeca se acerco a mí y me pregunto al oído, por que mi amigo, llevaba esa mascara, si carnaval ya había pasado, como yo no sabia lo que contestarle le dije:

- Pregúntaselo a el -

Creo que la presencia de Erik, le debió de poner respeto por que no se atrevió a preguntárselo, nosotros fuimos a la parte de atrás de la casa, allí estaban mis niñas, Betty y Danna, mis perritas que no veía hacia mas de un año…A Danna la había recogido de la calle cuando tenia 2 mesitos, ahora tenia casi 1 año y estaba enorme, Betty había sido un regalo de mi madre, por navidad, hacia ahora 4 años, esta era de raza pequeña, un Westy, al parecer una raza escocesa usada para cazar conejos que se crían blancos por que un cazador confundió a su perro con una liebre. Las solté para que corrieran un poco. Mire a Erik, pero este no tenia, ninguna expresión en la cara.

-Erik, ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunte algo preocupada. No me respondió, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, yo sabia como hacer, que me escuchase, me acerque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla, fue entonces cuando reacciono.

-Perdona, me decías algo.

-Te estaba preguntando si te encuentras bien

-Si, solo estaba pensando en la indiferencia que han mostrado todos con respecto a la mascara…

-Ya te lo dije, solo que a veces eres un poco terco, venga vamos abajo, creo que este año me toca hacer los honores de poner el árbol –

Él me seguía a todas partes donde yo fuese, una vez abajo me dirigí a mi abuela y le pregunte:

-Dime, ¿Qué me querías?

- Qué aun no se puso el árbol, por que no lo ponéis vosotros.

- ¿esta donde siempre?

Asintió, fui al piso de arriba a buscar el árbol de navidad, los adornos y el Belén. Bajamos con todo y me puse a montar el árbol una vez le puse las luces, me gire hacia Erik y le dije:

-Ven y ayúdame a montarlo…

Acepto, aunque no sabia como se hacía, yo le fui diciendo, nos quedo precioso… Después le dije:

-Quédate aquí que voy a buscar lo que les compre a los niños –

Me miro con cara de por dios no me dejes aquí solo, pero no le hice mucho caso…Cuando volví a bajar con un montón se paquetes, fui a fuera y los repartí entre los niños, me sorprendió no ver a Erik, mi sorpresa fue cuando fui a la cocina y me lo encontré ayudándole a mi abuela a hacer la cena…Poco a poco fue perdiendo la vergüenza.

Y así paso el único día que separaba nuestra llegada de nochebuena.

_Holaaaaa!_

_Gracias, a todas por vuestros Reviews._

_A todas las que tienen dudas acerca de mi Erik. ¿Como se titula el fic? "Un Fantasma un Tanto diferente" pues eso es lo que intento retratar en mi fic, a un Erik diferente a los libros, películas y el musical. Por ese motivo, sale de la Mansión, y acepta la propuesta que le había echo Althea de ir a pasar la navidad con la familia de ella... Esto tiene un motivo que veréis en el Capi 12. _

_Vania_


	11. Un regalo

**Capitulo 11: Un regalo **

Durante el día siguiente, le estuvimos ayudando a mi abuela, con la cena, a las 10 de la noche ya estaba todo listo, solamente faltaba, que yo me cambiase la ropa, por una limpia. Subí a mi cuarto, escogí un pantalón, una camiseta y un jersey, me disponía a ponérmelo cuando Erik entro, fue a su maleta y saco de ella. Un vestido dorado, con su corsé y sus zapatos a juego y me dijo:

-Me gustaría que esta noche te lo pusieses…

No me dio tiempo a contestarle, lo dejo encima de la cama y se marcho. Comencé a ponerme el corsé pero como de costumbre, no me lo podía atar, menos mal que mi abuelita estaba en el cuarto de alado y me ayudo, me puse el vestido. Tenía escote de barco, era ajustado hasta la cintura donde se acababa el corsé y largo asta los pies, los zapatos eran dorados también y con algo de tacón, luego baje al salón, nadie se percato, nadie, salvo Erik, que me miro y subió a buscarme a la escalera. La cena trascurrió tranquilamente, entre risas y cotilleos, como era costumbre, cuando los más pequeños acabaron, yo me ofrecí a ocuparme de ellos, subimos, les puse el pijama a todos, pero en un descuido Rebeca se me escapó, fui corriendo detrás de ella, me pare a mitad de la escalera donde podía ver todos sus movimientos. Se acerco a Erik y le dijo:

-Tío Erik, ¿Nos lees un cuento?

El se quedo asombrado, no se si por la petición o por que le había llamado Tío Erik, el caso es que el se levanto y subió las escaleras detrás de la niña, fui detrás de ellos, Rebeca lo llevaba agarrado de la mano, lo guió hasta la habitación que compartía con sus primos; antes de seguir y entrar en el cuarto de los niños, pase por el nuestro y cogí debajo de mi cama el violín, que había sido de mi Bisabuela, el cual me había dado ella entes de morir, y fui al cuarto de los niños, Erik les estaba haciendo trucos de cartas, ellos miraban muy atentamente…

Llegue y puse orden…

-Hay que dormir, si no Papa Noel no os va a traer nada.

Entonces cada uno se metió en su cama, Rebeca, le volvió a pedir a Erik que les leyese un cuento, pero yo intervine.

-Mejor que os toque una nana… para dormir – Todos, gritaron que si.

Entonces fue cuando le di el violín a Erik, lo saco de su estuche con muchísimo cuidado, se puso a acariciar sus cerdas, aquello sonaba maravillosamente bien, me hizo un gesto para que yo lo acompañase con mi voz y así lo hice, en cuanto los niños se hubieron dormido, nos marchamos, volví a dejar el violín en su sitio y fuimos al salón. A media noche, fui arriba, baje los regalos de los niños y los coloque debajo del árbol, luego me despedí y me fui a dormir, estaba muy cansada del viaje. Me quite el vestido, me puse el pijama y me acosté, Erik no tardo mucho en subir.

Como era habitual, el día de navidad vino la caballería a despertarme, a las 7 de la mañana, solo que esta vez, le había tocado a Erik también. Bajamos con ellos, para que abrieran los regalos, cada uno tenia una etiqueta con el nombre del destinatario. Pero había uno que no era para ninguno de ellos, Sara lo cogio y se lo dio a su destinatario, el cual parecía estar bastante sorprendido.

-Vamos ábrelo.

Lo miro con curiosidad, era una cajita pequeña, la etiqueta la cubría casi por completo, la abrió con cuidado, como si temiese que se fuera a romper. Era una alianza de plata, con un grabado por dentro. "Althea y Erik. Friends Forever". Me miro sorprendido. Le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije:

-Feliz Navidad

Yo creo que era la 1º vez que le regalaban algo por navidad, se lo puse, le quedaba perfecto. Ya bajaba mi abuela, así que yo tenía libertad para irme a dormir otra vez, fue lo que hice, subí a mi cuarto, me metí en mi cama, pero mi intento de dormir fue en vano, puesto que al rato vino Erik.

-Althea, gracias por el anillo, no te tenias que haber molestado.

- No fue molestia, es un regalo a un amigo.

Le mire a los ojos le brillaban, era como un niño pequeño al que nunca nadie había querido y que ahora se sentía en familia y querido, era una sensación extraña la que yo tenia, algo difícil de explicar.


	12. Un paseo y un secreto revelado

_Holaaaaaaa! Bueno, pedíais un capitulo romántico... bueno, creo que este es bastante... Asi que sin mas rodeos... aquí os dejo el mejor capitulo. (Para mí...)_

**Capitulo 12: Un paseo a caballo y un secreto revelado**

Al día siguiente por la tarde le pedí a mi abuela el coche de caballos, para ir a ver a Tormenta y Duncan, mis caballos.

Tormenta es de color castaño con las crines y la cola en color negro.

Duncan es marrón con las crines más claritas…

Hacia buena tarde así que le propuse a Erik ir a dar un paseo por la playa, un poco mas tarde, el acepto encantado, pero antes yo tenia que montar un poco a Althea ya que como yo no estaba nadie la montaba, le puse la silla, el freno y procedí a subirme.

Al principio mientras que no la hacia trabajar muy bien, pero en cuanto la mande galopar, se dio un brinco que me tiro al suelo, Erik vino corriendo a mi lado, me pregunto si estaba bien, yo le dije que si, fui a la bodega donde guardaba las sillas, cogí una fusta, me volví a subir a ella. Cuando quiso hacer lo mismo, llevo un pequeño golpe entre oreja y oreja, que no lo volvió a hacer.

Después la deje descansar un rato, cuando se hizo de noche prepare a Duncan se lo di y fuimos a dar un paseo por la playa.

Era de noche, la playa estaba desierta atamos los caballos a un árbol y nos tumbamos en la arena a mirar las estrellas, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, alargue la mano y le rocé la mascara, quería saber lo que ocultaba tras ella, sentí una mezcla de expectación, emoción, pero a la vez estaba muy nerviosa.

"Al notar que me rozaba la mascara, sentí, terror a que me la quitara pues sabía que todo el que me veía salía huyendo y nunca volvería a saber nada de ella, no quería que hiciese eso…"

Sentí como el comenzaba a temblar.

"Mi corazón se aceleraba por momentos, me paso por la mente una idea que salio de lo mas profundo de mi alma, cogerle la mano y revirársela para que no me la quitara, pero solo duro unos segundos, se esfumo como un relámpago"

Con temor empecé a deslizar la máscara, me quede un instante paralizada, mis ojos solamente le observaban, mi cuerpo se olvidaba del exterior, sólo podía sentir mis pensamientos atropellándose, respire profundamente para tratar de ordenar los pensamientos y temores que me acechaban, al sentir como deseaba aferrarme a sus labios, sumergirme en su olor, simplemente dejarme guiar por la impaciencia, por los latidos frenéticos de su corazón que me llamaban al refugio de sus brazos, al refugio de su calor, al refugio de su piel... ¡a mi refugio! Sin importarme nada más.

-Por favor no lo hagas- me pidió

Su respuesta me choco e irrumpió en todo mí ser, me quede unos instantes sin controlar la situación, enseguida volví a ser dueña de mis actos; Tan horrible era lo que escondía la mascara, por que dudar si en mi interior sabía que lo amaba y que hubiese lo que hubiese detrás, mis sentimientos no iban a cambiar; desde hacia unos meses sentía algo especial por el, hasta el momento no sabía si era, compasión, temor, admiración… pero ahora lo tenia claro le amaba.

De repente se alejo del alcance de mi mano, parecía nervioso, se levanto, me miro triste, se acerco al árbol donde estaban atados los caballos.

-Te quiero – le dije

Se dio la vuelta, me miro a los ojos y me pregunto con inseguridad.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si – afirme tajantemente

Muy lentamente echo la mano a la mascara, no perdía el contacto visual en ningún momento, se la fue retirando muy lentamente, y poco a poco se acerco a mi, estábamos a menos de un metro de distancia, le examine el rostro muy detenidamente, por fin sabia lo que ocultaba la mascara

"Estuvo un rato mirándome, sabía que después de esa noche nunca la volvería a ver"

Extendí la mano y le acaricie la mejilla que habitualmente estaba cubierta… me acerque un poco mas a el y le bese suavemente donde había tenido la mano, poco a poco fui bajando hasta encontrarme con sus labios y besarle, fue correspondido al principio con timidez, pero a cada segundo se hacía mas pasional.

Le agarre de la mano y lo lleve a donde habíamos estado tumbados mirando las estrellas solo que esta vez le hicimos poco caso a las estrellas, nos miramos el uno al otro, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, me acerque a el de nuevo y le bese, el nivel del mar había subido y las olas nos mojaban cada vez que rompían en la playa.

Después de un rato, regresamos, a guardar a Tormenta y Duncan, Erik acabo rapidísimo de desensillar, yo como venia siendo costumbre tarde mas, ya que Tormenta, no paraba quieta, entro en la cuadra y la yegua se quedo quieta, acabe de desensillar, fui a guardarlo todo, estaba poniendo el freno de Tormenta en su sitio cuando note que alguien me cogía por la cintura y me estrechaba contra el para luego besarme, con un dedo le perfile la mejilla para llegar a la comisura de sus labios, fue allí donde deposite un beso.

-Althea, esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

-Y no será la ultima – dije con una sonrisa picara

Cogimos el coche de caballos y volvimos a casa de mi abuela, la suerte fue, que estaban todos en la cama, con el mayor sigilo que pudimos, preparamos los caballos, entramos en mi habitación por la ventana, nos cambiamos y nos metimos en nuestras camas…

Por la mañana, me desperté con el aroma del café recién hecho, encima de la mesita de noche había una bandeja con una taza de café y unas galletas, esto venia acompañado de una rosa roja con un lazo negro atado en el tallo.

Después de aquella noche, los días que nos separaban de nuestra vuelta a Paris, se pasaron volando.

_Bueno deciros... que la cosa se va a complicar un poquillo en los próximos capítulos, van a aparecer personajes nuevos... solo me quedan 3 capítulos por publicar... Espero que ahora os pique más la curiosidad y sigáis leyendo._

_Desde aquí aprovecho para deciros que el **SABADO 20 de MAYO**, por la noche, comenzare a publicar uno nuevo. **Titulado: ¿Quien se oculta entre sombras?**_


	13. El regreso

**Capitulo 13: El regreso**

**Llegamos a Paris el día 11 de enero como estaba previsto, al día siguiente yo trabajaba otra vez. Fuimos a mi casa a dejar la maleta, la cual ya estaba vacía, luego fuimos a la Rue Scribe y bajamos por el pasadizo hasta la mansión del lago, nunca me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo deprimente que tenia que ser vivir allí abajo; así que hable con el.**

**-Erik, recoge tus cosas, te vienes a vivir a mi piso**

**-Me da miedo, es que…**

**Busque su mirada, de repente en sus ojos, se había reflejado un terror infantil indescriptible, una infancia trágica en el cruel mundo de los humanos por su deformidad.**

**-Erik, tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada mientras yo este a tu lado, ¿vale? – me acerque a el y le bese – Venga, recoge y nos vamos de aquí.**

**Recogió su ropa, las partituras, unos cuantos vestidos y la caja de música, los metió, en otra maleta, ya estaba listo, esta sería la ultima vez que veríamos la mansión del lago, pero no la ultima que estaríamos en la opera.**

**Llegamos al piso, era pequeño, pero mas alegre, se lo enseñe, al entrar estaba la cocina y un pequeño salón, después había un pasillo, la puerta de la derecha era el baño y la puerta del fondo nuestro cuarto, dejo las cosas en el cuarto, fuimos al salón y estuvimos hablando.**

**-Mientras estés en casa, no quiero que tengas puesta la mascara.**

**-Eso si que no, siempre desde que era pequeño, me obligaron a llevarla puesta, me pegaban si no me la ponía y no seria capaz de estar sin ella.**

**-Erik, lo que escondes tras ella, no es tan aterrador, como para eso.**

**Acepto mi petición a regañadientes, la tarde se paso volando, nos fuimos temprano a dormir, nos acostamos, yo me acerque a el y apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho.**

**A la mañana siguiente me tocaba volver a la rutina, así que a las 9 me levante, me vestí y me fui a la Opera, una vez allí fui al despacho de los directores, a preguntar cual era mi trabajo, se quedaron un poco sorprendidos de verme por allí, me mandaron lo de siempre, limpiar el camerino de la gallina afónica, entre, en el camerino, desierto como de costumbre. Tropecé con algo y se me cayó un somnífero para elefantes, en un vaso de agua, no le dije nada a nadie por si se enfadaban conmigo. **

**Acabe mi trabajo temprano, así que decidí irme a casa.**

**Cuando llegue salude, pero no me contesto nadie, busque a Erik por toda la casa, pero no estaba, así que fui a mirar al único sitio que no había ido, a nuestro cuarto, me destrozo la imagen que vi, estaba sentado en una silla, preparando la jeringuilla de la morfina, pero reaccione, me acerque a el, se la quite de la mano y la tire al suelo, le dio muchísimo coraje que hiciese eso, se levanto, muy nervioso, quiso ir a coger la jeringuilla, pero yo me interpuse, entonces cogió una figurita de la estantería que tenia alado y la quiso tirar contra la pared, en uno de sus arrebatos; yo le agarre las manos, evidentemente tenia mas fuerza que yo, pero conseguí que se sentase en la silla que tenia detrás, seguía muy nervioso, para poder controlarle mejor me senté sobre sus rodillas.**

**- Me prometiste que lo dejarías - dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero sin soltarle.**

**Se relajo, y dejo caer al suelo la figurita que tenía en la mano, le solté las manos, le di un beso, el me abrazo y dijo:**

**-Mientras cuente con tu apoyo lo superare. **

**Esa tarde estuve pendiente de Erik, ya que, por la mañana se había puesto muy nervioso, y no quería que volviese a tener la tentación de recurrir a la morfina, por la noche cuando se acostó, me vi en la obligación de deshacerme de la jeringuilla y su contenido, después me acosté, pensé que Erik dormía, pero estaba equivocada, se dio la vuelta y me miro, le sonreí.**

**-Buenas noches, mi ángel**

**Recorrí los pocos centímetros que nos separaban y le bese con ternura.**

**Por la mañana me levante y fui a trabajar, tenia plena confianza en el y en que no volvería a intentar lo de ayer. **

**Cuando llegue a la Opera, todo el mundo estaba muy alborotado, busque a mi amiga Meg para preguntarle lo que pasaba, a lo que ella me contesto.**

**-Ayer, cuando salimos de los ensayos, la Carlotta bebió un sorbo del vaso de agua de su camerino y cayó en un profundo sueño, nadie sabe lo que le pasa. Además el estreno es esta noche y su suplente no se sabe el papel.**

**De pronto llegaron los señores Richard y Moncharmin, se dirigieron a mi y me dijeron:**

**-Hemos recibido una nota del Fantasma de la Opera, asegura que usted se sabe el papel de Margarita**

**-Así es Monsieur**

**-Le importaría, cantar unas notas**

**-Por supuesto, que no – Entonces entone la 4 líneas de la 1º salida e escena de Margarita.**

**-Maravilloso – dijo Moncharmin – Vaya a hacer los ensayos generales, esta noche cantara en el puesto de Carlotta.**

**-Me gustaría hacer una petición**

**-Adelante, hable.**

**-Querría, que dejasen libre el palco 5, pues será ocupado esta noche por un familiar **

**-Por supuesto.**


	14. Una actuacion y una peticion

_Bueno! Aquí el penúltimo capitulo del fic... Espero que os guste! En el siguiente capitulo las cosas se "complican" (o van a mejor) con la aparición de un nuevo personaje... _

_Espero vuestros Reviews_

_Vania_

**Capitulo 14: Una actuación y una petición**

Fui a casa a contárselo a Erik, pero no estaba, me asuste muchísimo al pensar que podía haber ido a buscar mas morfina, pero tenia que confiar en el. Tuve que volver pronto al teatro, pues debía unirme al ensayo, llego la noche, estaba muy nerviosa, pero confiaba en que el estuviese esa noche en su palco.

Fue Meg quien me ayudo a vestirme y a cambiarme.

Margarita: ¡A ti me abandono!

Fausto: ¡Ven, sígueme, Ven, sígueme ¡Así lo quiero!

Margarita: ¡Dios bueno, tuya soy!

Termina la escena, Margarita sube al cielo y Fausto baja al infierno. Toda la sala irrumpió en aplausos, se bajo el telón, salimos todos a saludar, el publico me aclamaba.

Me retire al camerino, no quería ver a nadie, el me había fallado, no había estado allí. Esto jamás se lo perdonaría.

Me senté en el tocador, en ese instante me fije en que delante del espejo había una rosa roja, con un lazo negro atado en el tallo, señalaba el espejo, tuve el impulso de abrir el espejo y bajar, no supe muy bien por que pero lo hice, llegue al 3º sótano, luego seguí hasta el 5º, por el camino pensé, que para que bajaba, mi deber era ir a buscar a Erik, pero en cambio iba a la mansión por una corazonada, llegue a la orilla del lago, como cuando iba a dar las clases el bote estaba atado en la orilla, lo cogí y cruce, llegue a la mansión, pensé que jamás volvería a poner un pie allí pero estaba equivocada, escudriñe el 1º nivel y vi a Erik de pie junto al piano, se giro y me sonrió, por una parte estaba contenta de verle, pues era un alivio el saber que no había ido a buscar mas morfina…

Me acerque a el con curiosidad, tenía la mascara puesta.

-Has estado maravillosa, sabia que podía confiar en ti

-Creí que no habías ido a verme

-Te he visto desde el palco que reservaste para mí.

Me acerque a el y le bese.

-¿Por que me has hecho venir aquí?

No me contesto, metió la mano en el bolsillo y se arrodillo delante de mi.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – me pregunto abriendo la cajita y enseñándome un anillo precioso.

Le mire fijamente, entonces le quite la mascara y le dije:

- Quiero que me lo pida Erik, no el Fantasma de la Opera

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – repitió

-SI

Se levanto, me cogió la mano y me coloco el anillo, luego le mire a los ojos y le bese, nos fuimos a casa, era feliz.

Dormí poco, pues estuve dándole vueltas a una idea que me había surgido depues de la actuación, así que por la mañana cuando nos despertamos hable con Erik, aun no nos habíamos levantado de la cama.

-Erik, sé que ahora estamos muy bien aquí, pero en Paris mi carrera no puede prosperar, está la gallina suelta y no estará mala siempre mi familia te quiere mucho, nos dejarían estar allí durante todo el tiempo que quisiésemos, allí no hay sopranos ni compositores podríamos empezar de nuevo.


	15. Una vida plena y normal

Bueno capitulo 15 y último. Aquí esta el desenlace de "Un Fantasma un tanto diferente".

Espero que os haya gustado.

Besos

Vania

**P.D.:** Savetheliterature y Anticristo81, una cosa es hacer una crítica pero vosotros os estáis pasando. Con esto no quiero decir que me importen vuestros comentarios. Pero os hacéis cansinos, siempre con lo mismo. Además, sois los más listos, pero sois los únicos que no tenéis nada publicado... ¡Ah! Es que lo vuestro es poner de gilipollas a los demás... pero claro... como no os gusta que os lo llamen a vosotros no publicáis... Pues no se si seré la primera que os lo dice, pero me parecéis unos pedantes y unos payasos. Así que me dejáis en paz, que nadie os obliga a leer mi fic.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capitulo 15: Una vida plena y normal**

-Althea yo...- respira hondo y la mira a los ojos antes de hablar- sé que a ellos les da igual, pero la gente de los alrededores comentarán

-oh no, por eso no te preocupes

-bueno, te daré mi respuesta al medio día

"Estuve pensando toda la mañana en la propuesta que me había hecho Althea, se que ella se vendría conmigo a cualquier sitio, pero donde puede ser mas feliz que con su familia"

Como me prometió, a media mañana vino a darme una respuesta.

-He estado pensando y… creo que tienes razón. Quizás la boda deba celebrarse allí, todo entre tu familia. Althea solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Entre NUESTRA familia, Erik, tu ahora perteneces a ella.

Pasado el mediodía, vino el señor Moncharmin, a pedirme que cantara otra vez esa noche, pues la Carlotta todavía no se había recuperado del todo, pero yo le conteste.

-Lo siento Monsieur, pero cojo esta noche un carruaje que me llevara a junto de mi familia y es allí donde seré feliz junto con mi prometido. Adiós Monsieur - y le cerré la puerta

Preparamos nuestras maletas y fuimos a coger el carro, llegamos a nuestro destino, una vez allí bajamos y fuimos a casa, toda la familia nos recibió con los brazos abiertos, mi abuela lloro cuando le dijimos que íbamos a casarnos, todos estaban contentísimos la boda fue a la semana siguiente.

Mi vestido lo había diseñado el mejor diseñador de Paris, Erik lo había echo venir única y exclusivamente para eso, era muy sencillo, tenia escote de barco, era largo hasta los pies, la falda la tenia recogida en un lado como la de las gitanas y en el corpiño, tenia unas flores en color amarillo claro.

El iba vestido con un Frac, un chaleco, una camisa blanca y el pantalón negro, y llevaba la mascara.

Después de habernos dado el Si quiero, hicimos una comida para toda la familia.

Esa noche era la más especial de nuestras vidas. Fuimos a pasarla a una cabaña muy bonita a lado de la playa, que recuerdos, como era costumbre me llevo asta la habitación en brazos y me poso en la cama.

La estancia estaba iluminada con la suave luz de unas velas, se acerco a mi y me beso, luego me recorrió el cuello depositando pequeños besos y pequeños mordiscos, no miramos durante un segundo, yo comencé a quitarle el chaleco, me volvió a besar, muy despacio comenzó a desabrocharme el vestido, mientras, yo le desabotonaba la camisa, acaricie su torso y deposite unos cuantos besos en el, muy lentamente me empezó a quitar el vestido, cada segundo que pasaba, la pasión aumentaba, el se deshizo de sus pantalones y por fin ocurrió, dejo entrar su secreto en mi jardín, nos fundimos en un solo alma…

Después, yo descanse mi cabeza sobre su pecho, así estuvimos mucho tiempo. Esa noche se quito la mascara y nunca mas se la volvió a poner.

Durante el mes siguiente estuvo trabajando en los planos de nuestra futura casa, y en los de un teatro, que quería abrir. Una vez hubo terminado, comenzó la construcción de dichas obras, la casa estaba pegada a la de mi abuela y el teatro como a unos 5 kilómetros.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde nuestra boda, me encargue de de darle una noticia.

-Felicidades, papi – le dije, se quedo mirando para mi, con cara de no entender nada, de pronto le cambio, se acerco a mi y me beso.

-Voy a ser… increíble… - y me volvió a besar.

Durante el embarazo todo fue bien, también en el parto. Fue una niña y se llamo Paola. Tenía los ojos azules de su padre. Erik fue un padre excelente, entre las obras y la composición casi no tenía tiempo libre, pero siempre sacaba un ratito para estar con nosotras y las noches las dedicábamos a estar juntos y a disfrutar el uno del otro, salíamos a dar paseos a caballo, o simplemente nos acurrucábamos en el sofá y charlábamos.

Dos años después, nuestra casa ya estaba lista, era preciosa, entre muchas otras cosas tenia en el piso superior un estudio con un piano.

El teatro tardo un poco mas, pero, enseguida lo acabaron; Erik sería su director, de cuando en cuando si alguna obra le interesaba en especial el era el Tenor principal, yo me convertí en la soprano principal del teatro. Mi nombre se izo muy conocido, vinieron a verme los directores de las Operas mas importantes de Europa, no paraban de hacerme ofertas, que yo siempre declinaba.

La inauguramos con "Don Juan Triunfante". Yo en el papel de Aminta y el en el de Don Juan. Paola ya tenia 10 años, había heredado el talento para componer de su padre.

Consiguió dejar la morfina; un día Paola encontró en un cajón la mascara, y me pregunto de quien había sido aquello, llevaba muchos años guardada y estaba llena de polvo, puesto que después de casarnos la metió en el cajón y juro no volvérsela a poner mas, salía a la calle sin ella, actuaba sin ella, y asistía a las representaciones desde su palco privado sin ella, e incluso a fiestas, a las pocas que asistía era en mi compañía, lo mas importante de todo es que nunca escondimos nuestro amor, ya no era El fantasma de la Opera, era Erik.

-Es una historia muy larga, otro día te la cuento, pequeña.

**FIN**


End file.
